1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to distance measure, and particularly to portable electronic measuring device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, electronic length measuring instruments such as laser distance measuring instruments are bulky and hard to carry.
Therefore, portable electronic measuring devices and methods are needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.